


Довольно

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стейн, Хаммер, Элдрич. Все они старались сломить его и потерпели неудачу. Локи пытался - и не смог. Альтрон. А Мстителям, похоже, удалось. Самое смешное и жалкое в этом, что они даже не старались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Довольно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811711) by [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious). 



База Мстителей, Нью-Йорк

С него довольно.  
Тони понял это уже некоторое время назад, но толкал себя на грань. Снова и снова пытался поступить верно, смыть кровь с рук, унять чувство вины. Закрыть задолженность на счету.  
Но все это неважно. Неважно, как много он учредит фондов, сколько придумает полезных технологий, сколько создаст благотворительных проектов.  
Тони Старк – «торговец смертью», и именно это станет его наследием.  
Быть может, его усилия никогда не брались в расчет. Быть может, всегда были бесполезными. Может, основная цель его появления на свет, его жизни, его бесконечного выживания - быть крайним. Откровенно говоря, он устал тащить на себе вес чужих грехов и неудач. Своих хватает, добавки не требуется.  
Стейн, Хаммер, Элдрич. Все они старались сломить его и потерпели неудачу. Локи пытался - и не смог. Альтрон. Критики, бывшие, молодые репортеры, рыскающие в поисках сенсаций, прилагали массу усилий - и не смогли.  
А Мстителям, похоже, удалось. Самое смешное и жалкое в этом, что они даже не старались.  
Пора бы привыкнуть. Остальные могут делать что хотят - и к черту последствия, а поскольку их помыслы чисты, то без обид. Но Тони Старк? Даже самые бескорыстные его намерения разбирают по косточкам, тщательно изучают, кладут под микроскоп, подвергают перекрестному допросу и перепроверяют на наличие злодейских побуждений.  
Так что с него просто… довольно.  
С этим покончено.  
\- Мистер Старк? Мы готовы, сэр.  
Тони стряхивает с себя задумчивость и снова осматривает комнату отдыха команды. Если прищуриться, то можно увидеть их всех будто наяву. Ванду с ее чайным сервизом, Стива и его книги по истории. Сэма, который возится с Редвингом. Вижна. Наташу. Роуди. Клинта, привезшего в гости семью. Пеппер, сидящую на подлокотнике кресла Роуди, - поморщившись, она все же смеется над глупой шуткой Клинта.  
\- Мистер Старк?  
Он резко выдыхает, трет глаза.  
\- Через минуту.  
\- Не торопитесь, сэр.  
Оставшись наедине со своими призраками, Тони достает из кармана сложенное вчетверо письмо Стива. Задумчиво вертит его в пальцах.  
«Я рад, что ты вернулся на базу. Мстители - твоя семья», - написал Стив.  
Что же, и он так думал. Пока каждый из них не повернулся к нему спиной - уходя. В конечном итоге, он всего лишь миллиардер с раздутым самомнением, которого можно еще кое-как терпеть, но никак не уважать. Раздражающий, несносный, вечно неправый. Всегда неправый, независимо от поступков.  
«Прости, что причинил тебе боль. Думал, что защищаю тебя, но на самом деле защищал себя».  
Слишком мало, слишком поздно, думает Тони и тянет из другого кармана старую отцовскую зажигалку Зиппо. Определенно, слишком мало, чересчур поздно. Тони открывает и закрывает зажигалку большим пальцем, снова и снова. Ритмичное щелканье металла успокаивает, помогает сконцентрироваться. Он высекает пламя и подносит к уголку письма. Держит его, пока не обжигает пальцы, глядит на то, как строчки, написанные рукой Стива, темнеют и становятся пеплом. Затем роняет на пол. Не оборачиваясь, идет к двери, выходит на лужайку. Минует место, где до сих пор осталось выжженное пятно от прикосновения Бифроста, и не смотрит вниз, не вспоминает о Торе. На этот раз нет. Больше никогда.  
\- Довольно, - по дороге к машине он окликает работника. Машет рукой, указывая себе за плечо. - Приступайте.  
Уезжая с базы Мстителей, Тони бросает единственный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида - когда раздается серия приглушенных взрывов. Это команда по сносу активировала заряды. Позади вздымается облако пыли, отзываясь внутри острой болью утраты.  
Все это никогда не являлось настоящим, но приятно было притворяться, что все иначе.

***

Ферма семьи Бартон

Лора Бартон, тяжело опираясь на дверь, смотрит на него с усталым прищуром.  
\- Тони, - говорит она вместо приветствия. - Я не знаю, где он.  
Тони подавляет желание нервно переступить с ноги на ногу. Его приняли лучше, чем он ожидал, но все равно явно без особого желания.  
\- Я знаю. Клинт идиот, но он бы не рискнул рассказать тебе. Не потому что ты проболталась бы. Он не хотел бы, чтоб тебя обвинили в сговоре, пособничестве или чем-то еще - правительство взялось за родню. Можно войти?  
Лора прикусывает губу, смотрит на него еще немного, затем кивает, отступает на шаг и открывает дверь шире. Намек предельно ясен. Тони заходит, дверь позади закрывается с тихим щелчком.  
За год здесь почти ничего не изменилось, разве что исчезла стена в столовой.  
\- Мило, - он осматривается, попутно отмечая места, где может быть спрятана прослушка. - Этакая изысканность в стиле кантри. Даже скорее в деревенском. Дети дома?  
\- Увидев твою машину, я отправила их наверх, - растерянно отвечает Лора. - Тони, что происходит? Зачем ты приехал?  
\- О, просто кое-какие незавершенные дела. Ну, знаешь. Ищу кое-кого.  
Тони нажимает кнопку на устройстве, обрывающем трансляцию со всех возможных жучков, и оставляет шутливый тон.  
\- Хватай детей и все, что не можешь бросить, - и уходи. Сейчас же. Импульс длится только пять минут. Шевелись.  
Лора удивленно моргает, но, нужно отдать ей должное, перестает задавать вопросы. Она кричит детям, чтобы взяли вещи, и скрывается в детской. Возвращается с румяным со сна Нэйтаном на руках и двумя сумками на плече.  
\- Мы ожидали чего-то подобного, - говорит она, и Тони с удивлением чувствует облегчение от того, как она оживилась, словно с ее плеч свалился тяжкий груз. – Он просил что-нибудь передать?  
Тони горько усмехается.  
\- Он не стал бы ничего через меня передавать, Лора. Но это неважно. Над домом в стелс-режиме висит квинджет. Сейчас вы сядете в него, поздороваетесь с Кэсси Лэнг и ее семьей, а потом свалите из страны. Росс жаждет крови и не погнушается отыграться на семьях, такой вот он мудак.  
Взгляд Лоры становится мягким и беззащитным. Когда двое старших детей с грохотом спускаются по лестнице, она целует Тони в щеку.  
\- Спасибо. Хочешь ему что-нибудь передать?  
Тони отрицательно качает головой, проверяет время. Девяносто секунд. Он нажимает кнопку, подавая квинджету сигнал приземляться, и распахивает дверь.  
\- Нет. Лучше вообще не говори, что я в этом участвовал. Вот только не надо так на меня смотреть. У нас нет времени на споры. Просто… - он вздыхает. - Пожалуйста, Лора.  
Кажется, она собиралась возразить, но все же решает промолчать. Недовольно поджимает губы, но согласно кивает и выталкивает семейство за дверь. Тони следит за их посадкой в квинджет - они справляются в рекордно короткое время - и отступает, наблюдая за взлетом.  
Он уверен, что ему достанется за то, что вывез из страны семьи Бартона и Лэнга, тем самым превратив их в преступников. Но, по крайней мере, теперь они вне досягаемости Росса. На остальное он сумеет закрыть глаза. Наловчился.  
Вот теперь все. Невиновные летят навстречу с близкими.  
Его часто обвиняли в эгоизме и равнодушии. Пожалуй, теперь мир узнает, каково это на самом деле.

*** 

Проходит три месяца прежде, чем в мире случается очередной глобальный кризис, и люди, которые радовались роспуску Мстителей, начинают взывать о помощи. Не то чтобы Тони следит за новостями, но Нелюди становятся проблемой. Зараженный рыбий жир или что-то в этом роде. Плевать. Его это больше не касается.  
Фил Коулсон, который вот уже четыре года как должен лежать в могиле, появляется однажды солнечным четвергом в конце апреля в Малибу с просьбой о помощи. Пятница сообщает, что приехал директор Щ.И.Т.а. Тони занят разработкой нового поколения голографических интерфейсов, пытаясь сделать их доступными широкой общественности.  
\- Щ.И.Т скончался, - говорит Тони, не отрываясь от голографической схемы. - Пятница, скажи Фьюри отвалить.  
\- Я не Фьюри, Тони, - этот голос Тони снова услышать не ожидал. - А Щ.И.Т. жив, просто ушел в подполье.  
Тони медленно оборачивается, смотрит на Коулсона, кажется, целую вечность, хотя на самом деле проходит всего несколько секунд. В голове пульсирует, а в ушах глухой рокот. В нем Тони будто бы слышит собственный сдавленный от злости голос, информирующий Локи, что тот взбесил еще одного человека. Его звали Фил. Но это ничего не значит, просто отсылка к самому началу того, что всегда было ненастоящим.  
Коулсон выглядит усталым, но Тони все равно кажется, что он видел его буквально вчера, живым и здоровым, а не четыре года назад - окровавленным и мертвым. Коулсон слабо улыбается.  
\- Привет, Тони.  
Тони отмирает. Фыркает и возвращается к работе.  
\- Агент. Для мертвеца выглядите неплохо.  
\- Таити. Волшебное место.  
Затем молчание, шаги – и вот Коулсон рядом.  
\- Тони, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Я пас, - он даже не допускает мысли об этом, не колеблется ни секунды. - Миру нужно, чтобы его кто-нибудь спас? Пусть поищет в другом месте, потому что с меня довольно. Я покончил с этим. Уволился. Отвалил.  
Тони продолжает работу, водит пальцами по голографическому интерфейсу.  
\- Пятница, а что, если я увеличу мощность процессоров, заменив кремний на черный фосфор?  
\- Просчитываю, босс. Должно получиться, но вам придется увеличить размер радиатора.  
\- М-м. Ладно, - Тони смахивает экран. - Сделай мне два подсчета. Первый - стоимость производства одной единицы, второй - сравнение характеристик с лидерами продаж. Внеси последние апдейты.  
\- Тони, - окликает Коулсон.  
Тони мельком смотрит на него.  
\- Вы еще здесь? Я сказал нет, агент. Если вам нужна моя техника, можете купить ее на общих основаниях. Нужен совет - запишитесь у секретаря на платную консультацию, если она вам по карману. А потом проводите себя сами. Я занят.  
Коулсон вздыхает.  
\- Старк, что с вами произошло?  
Тони не трудится отвечать, продолжает работать, улучшать спецификации, корректировать настройки и игнорировать Коулсона до тех пор, пока тот наконец не уходит. Тони, закусив губу, на мгновение замирает, но затем пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе.

 

*** 

Как Тони и предполагал, планета продолжает вертеться и без его помощи. Прототип нового Старкпада с голографическим интерфейсом дебютирует на «Старк Экспо-2016», вызывая восторженный прием - даже больший, чем ожидалось. На это ушло много дней и бессонных ночей, проведенных в мастерской в спорах с Пятницей по поводу цифр и стоимости. Тони даже хотел сменить искина на Иокасту, лишь бы не слышать голос Пятницы хоть некоторое время.  
Его речь на презентации была необычайно сдержанной, более похожей на ту, что он произнес в Массачусетском технологическом институте, чем те, что звучали на Старк Экспо в прошлом. Тони не отступает от текста телесуфлера, не пытается добавить в текст ни изюминки, ни веселья. Представляет продукт, расписывает его преимущества, подчеркивает доступность для среднего потребителя, приглашает всех к демонстрационным стендам, а затем освобождает сцену.  
Пеппер ждет его внизу у лестницы, прижимая к груди папку с логотипом «Старк Индастриз», словно щит. Тони колеблется секунду-другую, а затем продолжает спускаться. Он справится с этим. Справится.  
\- Отличная речь, Тони, - невозмутимо говорит она, но взгляд выдает беспокойство. Смотрит пристально, а что пытается разглядеть, он может только догадываться.  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня хорошие спичрайтеры.  
Пеппер улыбается, но очень неубедительно.  
\- Как поживаешь?  
Тысяча вариантов ответов проносится в голове, от душераздирающих до романтичных, от элегантно-небрежных до откровенно жестоких, особенно когда Тони замечает блеск бриллианта на безымянном пальце левой руки.  
\- На самом деле, это больше тебя не касается, Пеп.  
\- Тони, - с болью в голосе говорит она, - мы ведь все еще друзья.  
\- Пожалуй, я больше не понимаю значения этого слова. Если вообще когда-нибудь… - Тони расправляет плечи, вздергивает подбородок. - Это все, мисс Поттс?  
Она вздыхает.  
\- Все, мистер Старк, - и прикрывает глаза, когда он проходит мимо. 

***  
Журналистка подстерегает его у здания «Старк Индастриз» в Лос-Анджелесе, где он встречался с научно-исследовательским отделом. Тони неожиданно доволен своей командой, большую часть которой составляют недавние выпускники МТИ с горящими глазами и мечтами изменить мир к лучшему. Начинания по чистой энергии продвигаются вперед, энергетический кризис взят под контроль, и Тони уверен, что набрал правильных людей для поиска новых идей и перспектив снижения стоимости дуговых реакторов до приемлемого уровня.  
Когда суют микрофон прямо в лицо, это не может не действовать на нервы.  
\- Мистер Старк! Вы знали, что Капитан Америка и другие Мстители были помилованы президентом Соединенных Штатов и отозваны из ссылки?  
Если микрофон просто раздражает, то новость шокирует.  
\- Не знал, - Тони пытается обойти ее. - Простите.  
Журналистка резко блокирует ему путь, и пульс тут же отзывается в висках.  
\- Что бы вы сказали критикующим вас за то, что несколько месяцев назад не ответили на угрозу, исходившую от Нелюдей?  
Ах да. Не-мертвый Коулсон приходил и пытался завербовать его для участия в операции по спасению мира. Тони сцепляет зубы и лишь невероятным усилием заставляет себя расслабиться.  
\- Теперь я только бизнесмен. Я больше не связан с инициативой Мстители и, по правде говоря, не знаю ничего об угрозе от Нелюдей.  
Ему удается проскользнуть мимо и добраться до машины, но журналистка так легко сдаваться не намерена и тычет микрофоном теперь сбоку.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это трусость - прятаться в своем особняке, когда атакуют Нью-Йорк и Чикаго, мистер Старк?  
Тони оборачивается с глухим рыком.  
\- А знаете, что? Вы хотите правды? Я скажу вам правду, кем бы вы ни были. Мир не хочет, чтобы Мстители продолжали делать свою работу. Соковианские соглашения были направлены на обуздание того, в чем общественность и правительство видели всесилие и недостаток контроля. А я работал в рамках закона, пока он не был отменен как неконституционный. Теперь я в отставке, а мир хочет, чтобы я снова надел броню и шел его спасать? Мне кажется, он должен раз и навсегда решить, чего хочет, потому что меня укачивает от этих метаний.  
Договорив, Тони дергает на себя дверцу машины и скользит на водительское сиденье. Журналистка, унюхавшая историю попикантнее той, на которую надеялась, успевает ухватиться за дверцу прежде, чем Тони ее закрывает.  
\- Похоже, вы злитесь, мистер Старк. Возможно, скажете что-нибудь о расколе между Мстителями?  
Тони пытается сдержать клокочущую в горлу ярость.  
\- Я не злюсь, - бросает он. - Я занят. В конце концов, вопрос чистой энергии сам себя не решит. 

***

Когда мир в очередной раз катится к черту, приходит Брюс. Теперь проблема в каких-то криях и их претензиях к Нелюдям. По правде говоря, Тони уже тошнит от этого слова и нескончаемой дискуссии о Нелюдях по любому каналу. Тошнит от этих злодеев месяца, которые являются с рыбьим жиром или чем-то еще и жаждут порабощения мира.  
В отличие от Коулсона, Брюс отказывается уходить, когда его игнорируют. Он ждет, и ждет, обедает продуктами из холодильника Тони и ждет еще немного. Когда рассерженный Тони наконец нехотя обращает на него внимание, Брюс просто говорит:  
\- Бегством ничего не исправить. Поверь мне.  
Из них всех Тони был наиболее близок с Брюсом, по крайней мере, так думал, но время, расстояние, трезвый взгляд на вещи позволили понять, что все это тоже было притворством. Он помнит, как Брюс проспал попытку связаться с ним во время всей этой истории с Элдричем Киллианом. Помнит недоверие в голосе, когда Тор сказал, что Тони прав. Помнит, как Брюс ушел даже не попрощавшись.  
О, мир безусловно катится в пропасть.  
\- Я не должен больше тебе верить, Беннер, - говорит Тони и возвращается к работе. Разговор повторяется в разных вариантах еще несколько дней, после чего Брюс раздраженно всплескивает руками и оставляет Тони наедине с его голограммами. 

*** 

Когда приходит Наташа, Тони смеется ей в лицо. Какой-то волшебник сражается с огненным демоном в Центральном Парке Нью-Йорка.  
\- Отвали, Романова, - говорит он и захлопывает дверь у нее перед носом.  
Она успевает поставить ногу между дверью и косяком, прилагает усилие и открывает ее снова. Свирепо смотрит.  
\- Закончил ребячиться, Тони?  
\- Не знаю, Наташа. Может, это вам пора завязывать, потому что я определенно не собираюсь. Нет, погоди-ка, - он сделал вид, что задумался. - Прости, забыл. Это же только Роджерсу позволительно.  
Наташа вздрогнула, и Тони понял, что попал.  
\- Ты нужен нам, Тони.  
\- Нет, - он внезапно срывается в рык. - Не я вам нужен. Вам нужны мои технологии, мои деньги, моя башня для проживания. Вам нужен мой костюм. Все это теперь для вас недоступно. Может, обратитесь к Роуди?  
Она вздрагивает еще заметнее, и в нем поднимается темное удовлетворение.  
\- Тони...  
Он не пользовался костюмом месяцы, но броня не заржавела. Каркас репульсора обхватывает кисть мгновенно, и Тони выбрасывает руку вперед. Яркий бело-голубой свет ощущается на ладони горячим.  
\- Свали с моей территории, Наташа, - медленно и внятно произносит он. – Довольно.  
Он снова закрывает перед ней дверь, она больше не пытается его остановить.

***  
Тони переезжает в Сиэттл, чтобы открыть новый завод для линейки автомобилей «Старк Индастриз». Он собирается торжественно представить ее на грядущей Экспо-2017. Снимает апартаменты под вымышленным именем, улучшает жилищные условия высокими технологиями, а выходя на улицу, надевает нано-маску.  
Он слышал, что Мстители снова базируются в Нью-Йорке и прикидывает, где теперь они берут финансирование. Впрочем, какая ему разница.  
Однажды, вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает на диване Клинта со стаканом воды в руке. Тони смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем захлопывает дверь и снимает маску.  
\- В самом деле? Они решили послать тебя? Хотя плевать, знать не хочу, что вы там еще придумали, не интересно, отвали.  
\- Я Кэпу так и сказал, - бормочет Клинт, допивает воду и ставит стакан на кофейный столик. - Все равно попробуй, сказал он. Что же. Я попробовал, - он надевает куртку и идет к двери, но затем медлит и оборачивается. - Послушай, насчет Лоры и детей...  
\- Я сделал это для них, - перебивает Тони. - Не для тебя. Потому что она заслуживает лучшего, а не того, что ее ожидало.  
Клинт хочет что-то добавить, но передумывает, шумно сглатывает, кивает и уходит.

***  
В конечном итоге под дверью появляется Стив. Этого следовало ожидать. Они уже исчерпали список людей, появление которых могло хотя бы развлечь Тони - в самом конце его был Бартон, так что остались лишь те, кого он предпочел бы больше не видеть никогда.  
Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Стив, размозжив реактор, бросил Тони в Сибири, откуда ему пришлось выбираться самостоятельно. Стиву, пожалуй, пришлось полегче, помогли. Преимущество того, что ты - любимчик Америки.  
Стив ждет, привалившись к стене у двери. Тони обнаруживает его, когда возвращался с завода - и кто его знает, сколько Стив там простоял. Он не улыбается, не протягивает руку, только расправляет плечи при его приближении.  
\- Тони. Мы можем поговорить?  
Тони, не обращая на него внимания, открывает дверь.  
\- Да не о чем, Капитан. Если хочешь поговорить о делах, запишись у секретаря. В противном случае, оставь меня в покое.  
\- Справедливо, - соглашается Стив и, в отличие от остальных, не пытается вторгнуться в личное пространство Тони, не пытается помешать ему захлопнуть дверь.  
В ту ночь Тони снится щит Стива, вколачивающийся в его шлем, вгрызающийся в броню, рассекающий реактор. Вот только во сне реактор все еще спасает его сердце, поэтому когда Стив разрушает реактор, Тони умирает.  
Он просыпается в темноте и дрожит от холода, чувствуя фантомную боль в груди от вибраниумного диска. Тянется к телефону - единственной связи с Пятницей и со всем остальным миром сейчас.  
\- Убедись, что мое расписание плотно забито до конца года.  
\- Как скажете, босс.  
Он надеется, что Стив поймет намек, но Капитан Америка всегда неохотно менял точку зрения, правильную или нет. Поэтому не очень-то Тони надеется. 

*** 

Тони не знает, как им удалось уговорить Роуди прийти следующим, но оценил ход. Роуди отказать намного сложнее и все же Тони отказывает, мягко и решительно.  
\- Если им нужен Железный Человек, - говорит он, вкладывая браслеты в руки Роуди, - то Марк-VII твой.  
Роуди мотает головой, но браслеты вернуть не пытается.  
\- Сложно поверить, что ты не наденешь больше костюм и не взлетишь, Тони. Думал, это последнее, от чего ты готов отказаться.  
\- Вот почему я строю летающие машины, Роуди, - Тони хлопает его по плечу. - Не могу поверить, что ты готов вернуться туда после всего случившегося.  
Роуди с усмешкой пожимает плечами.  
\- Если честно, я тоже. Думаю, супергеройство просто у меня в крови, - он на секунду опускает взгляд. - Я знаю, ты не хочешь этого слышать, Тони, но Тор сказал, что грядет буря. Конец света и все такое. Дело в камнях бесконечности, и…  
\- Тор вернулся? - непринужденно спрашивает Тони. - Вот и прекрасно. Похоже, теперь вы справитесь с чем угодно. Я болею за тебя, Роуди. Попкорн, чирлидерши и все такое.  
Роуди кладет ладонь на его плечо, обхватывает за шею, чтобы убедиться, что Тони смотрит в глаза.  
\- Ты нужен нам, - говорит он. - Они - твои друзья.  
Тони вздыхает, касается лбом лба Роуди и медленно отступает.  
\- Ты мой друг, Роуди. А они ими не были. Я дам тебе все, что попросишь. Только не проси меня вернуться. Не могу. Не буду. Довольно.  
\- Хорошо, Тони, - снова вздыхает тот. - Ладно.

***

Он возвращается в Малибу до очередного появления Мстителей на пороге. Тони ожидает, что к нему заявится Тор с рассказами о доблестных воинах, или, возможно, Ванда не побоится быть размазанной по асфальту в первый же миг. А может, Вижн сделает ставку на их ностальгическую связь и давно умершего Джарвиса. Или даже Питер - единственный, с кем он до сих пор поддерживает связь через временные е-мэйлы.  
Но вместо этого он обнаруживает за дверью Лору Бартон.  
Тони моргает, потому что не ожидал. Она похорошела с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, выглядит моложе, не такой изнуренной и бледной. Ваканда, очевидно, пошла ей на пользу, и он этому рад.  
\- Лора, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Она слабо улыбается.  
\- Привет, Тони. Можно войти?  
\- Да, конечно, - он впускает ее. - Может, чаю или… - Тони не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз покупал еду. - Чаю?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я ненадолго. Знаю, что ты занятой человек. Не хочу отрывать тебя от работы.  
Она следует за ним к дивану, присаживается и складывает руки на коленях.  
\- Думаю, ты знаешь, почему я здесь, Тони.  
А он-то думал, что труднее всего будет сказать «нет» Роуди. Тони вздыхает.  
\- Да, - говорит он, потирая рукой глаза. - Послушай, Лора...  
\- Когда в прошлом году ты приехал на ферму, сказал, что ищешь кое-кого, - перебивает она. Ее тон твердый и нежный одновременно, в нем слышатся заботливые материнские нотки – невозможно спорить. - Это все еще так?  
Тони откидывается на спинку кресла, проводит рукой по лицу.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает он и сам удивляется, потому что хотел сказать совсем не то. - Какой смысл искать того, кто не хочет быть найденным?  
Лора почему-то улыбается, издает смешок, словно он сказал что-то забавное, и открывает сумочку. Достает из нее тонкий потертый альбом, проводит пальцем по обложке.  
\- Лила хотела, чтобы я передала это тебе.  
Тони смотрит так, словно она протягивает ему полный ос улей, затем медленно берет альбом. Открывает обложку, и в горле встает комок: на цветном карандашном рисунке Железный Человек отбивается от людей в черных костюмах, пока женщина с младенцем и двумя детьми бежит к тому, что, очевидно, является квинджетом.  
\- Все было не так, - говорит он хрипло и надломлено.  
\- Разве? - непринужденно спрашивает Лора, встает, поправляя сумку на плече. - Я не собираюсь тебя в чем-то убеждать или разубеждать, Тони. Но ситуация обостряется. Говорят, этот Танос идет… - она встряхивает головой. - Ты сказал, что ищешь кое-кого. Что же. У меня аж трое «кое-кого», Тони. И им нужно, чтобы кто-то за ними присматривал.  
\- Их отец супергерой, - бормочет Тони, обводя пальцем контуры нарисованного Лилой Железного Человека.  
\- И они обожают его. Но ты для них тоже герой. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, - она выдыхает и улыбается. - В общем, как я и сказала, не собираюсь отрывать тебя от работы. Береги себя, Тони.  
\- Ага. Приятно было повидаться, Лора.  
Ему не хватает самообладания проводить ее, но, кажется, она не в обиде. Тони забывает о работе и сроках заказов, разглядывая рисунки несколько часов подряд.  
Весь альбом, страницу за страницей. Изображения Ваканды и Мстителей, семьи Бартон в полном составе. Иногда попадается Железный Человек или Тони без брони, рядом со всеми остальными. Нарисован он цветными карандашами по-детски старательно. Последняя страница альбома заполнена тщательно выведенными печатными буквами: «Спасибо, что помогли нам, мистер Старк. Надеюсь, вам понравились мои рисунки. Пожалуйста, приезжайте в гости поскорее». Под текстом нарисовано большое кружевное красное сердце и аккуратной прописью написано «Лила Бартон».  
Когда Тони отрывается от альбома, обнаруживает, что потерял этот день – на часах почти полночь.  
\- Проклятье, - шепчет он, вытирая мокрую щеку. - Ох, чтоб тебя, Лора. Так нечестно.  
Разглядывая альбом, Тони понял, о чем она говорила.  
Он поднимается с кресла и ставит альбом на видное место на полке над фальш-камином.  
Он все еще чувствует усталость от груза чужих ошибок и грехов вдобавок к своим собственным. Он все еще устал быть крайним, виновником всех бед.  
Но, с другой стороны, – есть трое ребятишек Лоры, сделавшие этот груз легче. 

***  
База Мстителей, Нью-Йорк

Кто-то, скорее всего Пеппер, отстроила базу на старом месте, еще более элегантную и современную, нафаршировала ее последними технологиями и новинками. Теперь Тони рад, что не знал об этом, потому что стер бы ее с лица земли еще раз.  
Он пролетел через всю страну в костюме, чтобы снова почувствовать его, привыкнуть. «Блидинг Эдж» отличается от всех предыдущих версий, отзывчивый, как часть тела. Он требовал корректировки, и пара часов лета как раз помогли.  
Датчики головного дисплея отследили в воздухе объект, затем резко спустившийся на землю. Сэм, наверное, думает Тони, присмотревшись. Роуди, должно быть, уже тоже летает, но у него нет такого размаха крыльев. Наверное, Сэм рванул предупредить остальных, потому что они вываливаются с базы, как муравьи из потревоженного муравейника. Тони делает круг, раздумывая, не свалить ли отсюда, пока еще есть возможность.  
\- Пятница, кто там внизу? - Тони и сам может рассмотреть, но пусть ответит.  
\- Все, босс. Все.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает он. - Давай покончим с этим.  
Он обрушивается с небес, приземляясь метрах в пяти от Мстителей. Пятница не преувеличила - здесь все. Первые Мстители, новые детишки. Те, с кем Тони не знаком, смотрят из окон, а среди собравшихся здесь незнакомцев нет.  
Стив в центре. Руки сложены на груди, выражение лица нечитаемое. Сэм и Скотт по одну сторону, Наташа и Клинт - по другую. Тор, Брюс. Вижн. Роуди. Даже Питер здесь, висит над головами на флагштоке. Бывшая Скотта и ребенок. Бартоны.  
Тони уже жалеет, что прилетел, но поздно. Броня начинает складываться, оставляя его в джинсах, футболке, кроссовках, со взъерошенными волосами - смотреть на людей, которые были его друзьями, его семьей.  
Из глубин сознания поднимается непрошенный голос Земо.  
«Империя, разрушенная врагами, может возродиться снова. А подорванная изнутри? Она мертва. Навеки».  
Никто не произносит ни слова. Никто не двигается.  
А затем Лила Бартон выбегает из-за своего отца и бежит по лужайке к нему - только косички взметнулись. Распахнув руки, она радостно смеется.  
\- Мистер Старк! Вы пришли!  
Тони не очень понял, как это вышло, но она мгновенно взбирается к нему на руки, обхватывает за шею и обнимает, как любимого дядюшку.  
\- Вам понравились мои рисунки? Я рисовала специально для вас.  
Тони приходится как следует откашляться, прежде чем выходит ответить.  
\- Да, спасибо. Я рад, что смог помочь.  
Лила чуть отодвигается. Глаза ее смеются.  
\- Когда мы вышли из джета, папа заплакал, - говорит она, серьезная, как инфаркт - достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все. Краем глаза Тони ловит несколько усмешек, а Клинт пожимает плечами.  
\- Что? Ну да. Это же дети, старик. Эмоциональный момент. Эй, ай! - от тычка Лоры Клинт едва не падает и оборачивается к ней. Лора только изгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди - Тони впечатлен тем, как быстро Клинт капитулирует.  
Выглядя как человек, который делает последнее из того, что ему хотелось бы, Клинт бредет к Тони.  
\- А знаешь, - он усмехается, неуверенно и будто защищаясь. - Отставка тебе определенно не к лицу.  
\- Устал играть в гольф. Восемнадцать ударов. Восемнадцать промахов. Похоже, я не способен попасть.  
Клинт явно пытается сдержать улыбку, а Тони вот не может. В следующую секунду они истерически смеются. Это не дружеский смех, скорее разделенный на двоих горький юмор людей, которые прошли вместе через ад. Тони смеется до слез, тяжело опираясь на Клинта, который в ответ наваливается на него.  
\- Просто чтобы ты знал, я пришел поговорить с тобой только потому, что вытащил короткую соломинку. Так что не все у нас в порядке, - с улыбкой говорит Клинт.  
\- Нет, не все, - соглашается Тони и перехватывает Лилу удобнее. Она смотрит на них так, словно не верит, что взрослые могут вести себя настолько по-детски, но с рук не слезает. - Полдюжины машин тебе на голову свалю, потом посмотрим.  
\- С технической точки зрения я этого не делал. Это все Ванда.  
\- Ты помогал. Но ладно. Три на нее, три на тебя.  
\- Только если проведешь несколько недель в тюрьме строгого режима.  
\- Скрепим сделку рукопожатием?  
Клинт торжественно пожимает ему руку, и они снова смеются, а Лила раздраженно фыркает.  
\- Ты и твой друг такие странные, - говорит она.  
\- Знаю, золотце, - Клинт взъерошивает ей волосы. - Иди к маме, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - Тони опускает ее и сует руки в карманы.  
\- Твоя жена, - говорит он, глядя на Лилу, - зло. Она манипулирует людьми. Не желаю даже знать, что будет, если она захочет вдруг захватить мир.  
\- Знаю, - Клинт потирает шею. - Эта мысль не дает мне спать по ночам, в частности потому, что наверняка большая часть работы в итоге достанется мне, - он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. - Слушай...  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
\- О господи, нет. Нет. Нет. Мы не будем говорить о чувствах, как взрослые, Бартон. Три машины тебе на голову, несколько недель в тюрьме строгого режима для меня. И все наладится.  
\- Идет. Добро пожаловать, кстати. Никто в этом не признается, но мы скучали. Ты насовсем?  
\- Посмотрим, - Тони трет лоб, проводит рукой по лицу. – Итак, Танос, - говорит он громче, чтобы слышали все остальные. - В нем проблема, как я слышал, - он сглатывает. - Помощь нужна?  
Стив выходит вперед, опускает руки, до того скрещенные на груди, неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Да. Мы как раз об этом говорили. Входи, глянь, что у нас есть.  
Может, Земо, и ошибался, думает Тони, направляясь к Мстителям. Они настороженные, неуверенные, избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза, не решаются лишний раз заговорить. Но так уже было, когда Мстители формировались перед нападением читаури и заново собирались перед нападением Альтрона.  
Он вдруг понимает, что с этим они справятся. Теперь знает наверняка, что Земо ошибался.  
Мстители никогда не были империей. Они семья. Семья может порвать друг друга на куски, избить до крови, бросить и повернуться спиной, но потом все равно как-то получается пройти через худшее вместе. Слишком рано, чтобы сказать наверняка, что будет, когда они разберутся с угрозой Таноса, но Тони устал прятаться и лелеять свои раны. Устал не пытаться их вылечить. Он понял это уже некоторое время назад, но толкал себя на грань.  
С него довольно.


End file.
